The present invention relates to teeth cleaning devices, particularly teeth cleaning devices which enable substantially all teeth surfaces to be cleaned simultaneously.
A type of teeth cleaning device that performs teeth brushing (plaque removal) by cleaning substantially all teeth surfaces exposed within the user's mouth simultaneously is known. Such devices may be commonly referred to as whole mouth toothbrushes. Some whole mouth toothbrushes seek to replicate the up and down motion of the Bass Method for cleaning teeth, which is widely recognized as one of the most efficient methods for removing plaque, tartar, and the like from teeth surfaces. However, although the Bass Method for cleaning teeth is one of the most recommended methods for using a manual toothbrush, it is not necessarily the most efficient method for whole mouth toothbrushes. Thus, a need exists for a teeth cleaning device that can improve the efficiency of whole mouth toothbrushes in the removal of plaque, tartar, and the like.